Elástico
by anmiita
Summary: Tú lo estiraste tanto, que conseguiste romperlo. Así que a estas alturas, creo que tengo un corazón de elástico. He vuelto a repararlo, incluso es más resistente ahora. ¿Qué harías tú si el chico de tus sueños quisiera darte caza? ¿Te dejarías atrapar por su estúpida y sensual cara bonita? Porque yo no lo haría. Ven y conquístame, si eso es lo que deseas, Sasuke.


Buenas noches a ti, mi querido lector.

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuento con tu aprobación para continuarlo.

Si te gustó, házmelo saber. Nos leemos en review, ¿qué te parece?

Te espero por allá.

Prólogo:

Tú lo estiraste tanto, que conseguiste romperlo. Así que a estas alturas, creo que tengo un corazón de elástico. He vuelto a repararlo, incluso es más resistente ahora.

Si me rechazaste una vez, ¿crees que no podría soportarlo nuevamente? Debo darte la razón, no lo soportaría, porque no permitiría que lo hicieras. No necesito atravesar dos veces la misma situación para aprender, porque como puedes ver, la elasticidad me permite adaptarme.

¿Qué harías tú si el chico de tus sueños quisiera darte caza? ¿Te dejarías atrapar por su estúpida y sensual cara bonita? Porque yo no lo haría. Ven y conquístame, si eso es lo que deseas, Sasuke.

 **Elástico.**

 **Capítulo I: Corazón de elástico.**

\- _Tú lo estiraste tanto, que conseguiste romperlo._

\- En realidad, tampoco son de tan buena calidad, ¿sabes? – dije, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza – Es que aún no me acostumbro. Soy una chica ruda.

Levantó una ceja, con expresión divertida, luciendo unos ojos celestes tan incrédulos como directos. Muy bonitos de hecho, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran amenazándome. Ambas sabíamos que algo de lo que había dicho no era correcto: no era tan ruda como aparentaba ser, ¿o sí lo era? Me imaginé luciendo unos guantes de látex, blancos e inmensos como las mismísimas nubes, totalmente contrarios a los que llevábamos puestos. Cómo ésos que se usan en las partes privadas de los bovinos, cuando tienes que introducir toda tu mano, tu codo e incluso tu hombro allí dentro y… ¡Vaya comparación he pensado! Asqueroso. Los guantes que utilizábamos en las prácticas médicas eran de pésima calidad, y si los estirabas un poco más de la cuenta, se rasgaban fácilmente.

\- Deberías dejar de ser tan "ruda", o la profesora pensará que son mis uñas las que rompen todo por aquí – soltó malhumorada -. ¡Fíjate cómo los has dejado!

\- Lo siento, Señorita Yamanaka, pero jamás me atrevería a criticarle su manicura – ironicé, haciendo una reverencia -. Pero no es mi culpa si Konoha no le da un jugoso presupuesto a su hospital.

\- El presupuesto se invierte en el alcohol que…

…Tsunade se toma a diario. Un ruido sordo detuvo su posible comentario mordaz. Se trataba de mi mano, cubriendo ampliamente su rostro y especialmente su boca. Fue la primera forma de callarla que se me ocurrió. No quería comenzar el día de prácticas con problemas de ese tipo. Nadie nunca sabe cuándo Tsunade, la directora y además profesora principal del hospital, podría estar realizando alguna ronda. Una que otra vez solía aparecerse, entre penumbras, para evaluar nuestros conocimientos. A pesar de ser toda una mujer, grande y voluptuosa, podía pasar desapercibida si así se lo proponía.

\- Tendremos graves problemas si no controlamos tu lengua escurridiza – susurré en tono lúgubre -. Ya suficiente tenemos con mi bocota, ¿no te parece?

\- Pues, yo creo que son una combinación excelente.

La excelencia de nuestra combinación varía según el contexto: podemos ser el mejor dúo de regateadoras en una tienda de ropa, o el dúo más ruidoso en una sala de espera. Todo depende del lente con el que se lo mira, ¿cierto? Nuestra amistad atravesó épocas de rivalidades, en las cuáles ambas competíamos por quién llegaba primero a clases, quién se sentaba en el primer lugar, cuál poseía el cabello más largo, sedoso y brilloso, o simplemente, quién lograba llamar más la atención del chico más lindo de la clase. El problema surgió cuando ella pudo superar a ése chico y yo, obviamente, que no. Desde un principio, ella estableció que sus uñas y su manicura encabezarían su lista de prioridades, aunque ello fue variando con el tiempo. En algunas ocasiones, las dietas-para-perder-peso-y-conquistar-chicos le preocupaban mucho más que el número de calorías que realmente ingería y los chicos en sí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? Mi estómago ruge por un pudín.

\- Faltan unos minutos para las diez – contesté al tiempo que miraba mi reloj -. ¿Aún eres la loca de los pudines?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo? ¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

\- Quizás logremos conseguir un pudín bajo en calorías…

\- Quizás – convino, no muy segura -. Con frutillas también.

En cuanto oímos el sonido del timbre, salimos disparadas hacia la calle, fingiendo caminar naturalmente cuando en realidad ansiábamos salir corriendo por un poco de azúcar. Mientras mi colega de prácticas me arrastraba calle abajo, debatiéndose entre postres azucarados o frituras grasientas como desayuno, observé mi reflejo perdiéndose entre las tiendas. Me percaté de que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y las puntas caían señalando a múltiples direcciones. Olvidé completamente soltarlo, aunque no había mucho para soltar. Desde pequeña, cuidaba tanto mi cabello, que sólo lo cortaba cuando se estropeaba demasiado. El largo de mi extensa cabellera sólo era comparable a la platinada y brillosa cabellera de Ino, convirtiéndonos en la pareja perfecta.

Me casaría con ella, si tan sólo me gustaran las mujeres, claro está. Y si tan sólo no estuviera tan negada para esas cosas del amor. No he sufrido grandes decepciones amorosas. No señor. Solo he tenido la mala suerte de interesarme en alguien que jamás en su vida se interesaría por mí. Pero eso le sucede a todo el mundo. "Amor no correspondido", le llaman.

\- ¿Qué te parece esa? – preguntó Ino, señalando un pequeño local – He oído que tienen unos cupcakes deliciosos.

\- Me muero por uno – le aseguré, asistiendo enérgicamente - ¿A qué estamos esperando?

La tomé por el brazo y la llevé hasta el edificio, al otro lado de la calle. Sus paredes eran de un color rosa pálido, casi chicloso, mientras que las ventanas reflejaban parcialmente nuestras figuras. Intenté recoger un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi frente, pero fue bastante inútil, no tenía arreglo. El olor a harina mezclada con azúcar y vainilla se amontonaba en nuestras narices al apenas entrar.

\- ¡Buen día!

Ambas saludamos al unísono, pero solo el empleado de la tienda nos contestó. Un par de personas estaban delante, en el mostrador, eligiendo dulces. Al parecer, era ella quién tenía el mando, aunque a él todo le daba igual.

\- Quiero una torta con baño de chocolate blanco – pidió ella, meneando levemente la cadera y echándose el cabello hacia atrás -. Para el próximo sábado, si es posible, porque es nuestro aniversario.

Hablaba tan prepotentemente que el estómago se me encogió. A mi lado, Ino me dedicó una mirada de: "¡Vaya modales!" Y sí, vaya que tenía unos modales detestables. Parecía tan orgullosa de su aniversario, como si llevar un tiempo determinado de relación con ese monótono hombre fuera algo digno de mención.

\- Un mes – agregó, extasiada de su propio monólogo y recalcó - y vamos por muchos más, ¿verdad, amor?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sonreí ante tal falta de cortesía por parte de su enamorado, que tampoco daba muestras de modales suficientes. El empleado anotó el pedido y demoró en cobrarles una jugosa suma de dinero. Debido a esto, y al reducido espacio con el que contaba, ella se dio la vuelta y salió primero. No pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia, pero no podía asegurarme porque sus lentes no permitían ver correctamente sus ojos. Cuando el hombre terminó de pagar, Ino se movió hacia adelante, para tener una mejor vista de los dulces y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella frunció el ceño, al tiempo que se dedicaba a elegir cuál dulce tenía más calorías.

\- Ven, Sakura – dijo intencionalmente – No pierdas el tiempo quedándote atrás.

¿Por qué habría de perder el tiempo? ¿Y por qué quedándome atrás? Si es que el chico ni siquiera se había movido, ¿cómo podría avanzar?, pensé metódicamente. Existía un mensaje secreto en sus palabras, y él lo había entendido antes que yo. Salió disparado hacia afuera, no sin antes echarme una veloz mirada.

\- Enseguida voy – respondí, anonadada.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre los míos efímeramente, al igual que la lluvia cuando cae, un momento tan corto, y a la vez tan significativo. Su perfume era débil y sin embargo, se me antojaba más exquisito e intenso que cualquier otro.

\- El chico de tus sueños – murmuró Ino, como quien hace un comentario acerca del estado del tiempo -, tan expresivo como siempre.

\- Oh, él es muy conversador – dije con ironía, ya que a ella le divertía la situación.

\- Espero que no te haya vuelto a romper el corazón…

Pensándolo bien, que ese chico pudiera festejar algo así como un aniversario era un logro, a pesar de tal lapso de tiempo. Sentí como algo dentro de mis entrañas se retorcía y se estiraba, como un elástico.

\- No te preocupes, Ino – le pedí -. Tengo un corazón de elástico, y de excelente calidad. Y es especialmente resistente a Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
